1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a management system of an image forming device, which is structured by an image forming device and a management device. The management device manages the image forming device through a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art Generally, in the image processing (filter computing, color conversion or the like) in the image forming device such as a copy, the RAM capacity and the circuit scale are large and the digital circuit such as ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) is applied without using the soft processing by CPU, FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array), and CPLD (Complex Programmable Logic Device). Because ASIC for the image processing is a wide-scale circuit, the development cost of Several ten-million yen and the several experimental periods are necessary. Further, when such ASIC is designed, a versatile design is required so that the parameter necessary for various computings can be set as an optional value (JP-Tokukaihei-10-162138A).
However, if such ASIC was mounted in the copy and the image quality evaluation was conducted after ASIC for the image processing was developed, due to a mechanical problem, a processing problems or the like, the experimental period of several months and a colossal cost for a renewal development and personnel were problem when a negligible change such as the change of the computing algorithm of the image processing or the like was necessary. To solve these problems, it is considered that the circuit for the image processing is structured so that the function change can be conducted thereto in accordance with necessity. On the other hand, after the shipment of the copy such as the image forming device, the copy could be used even if it is not normally operated by a mechanical characteristic, an aged deterioration of the process characteristic, an aged deterioration of the components, a malfunction or the like. Further, even if the function change of the described image forming circuit is conducted, there is no guarantee that the preferred operation is absolutely conducted. To avoid this problem, the operating test of the copy may be conducted on regular basis, after the function change, or the like. However, because of a system that each copy disposed in a office and a school was tested by hand, a time-consuming trouble and a colossal cost such as making the system that an expert service staff is dispatched even in the operating test of the copy were necessary. Further, when the function change of the image forming circuit was conducted in accordance with necessity, a time-consuming trouble and a colossal cost were problem.